Another for a Mate
by loonaboo
Summary: She buried her face into her hands and silently wept. 'He hadn't stopped me. He said that he loved me, yet he didn't want me to stay...why'[KagXSess] or is it?
1. Memories at Midnight

A/N this fic IS re-written, and it's not a one-shot. . . so it will be continued! I'm so sorry that it has taken so long, and I know that this is WAY different of a beginning to the original I just didn't like it. I hope you'll all R/R!

"Just go away then. Please - I'm asking, no - begging you! Don't ever bother in coming back." he spat out with a harsh, bitter sarcasm crossing his arms only to turn away from her. "I'm much too nauseated with your face. I think I'm good for the rest of immortality."

She looked at him, pained. It wasn't her fault. Was it? She resisted the urge to slap him; he was being inconsiderate and unfair. She had planned on screaming, leaving, and making him remember the day that he had first laid eyes upon hers. She knew that she would always remember. But when she spoke, her voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Seriously...? I mean, I'll go... Just as you asked, I'll go. But - you're serious?"

"Have I ever done other than?" he replied hatefully, not sparing her even a glimpse.

(In her mind she screamed what she knew she couldn't say) 'God-Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Look at me!' Just look at me and tell me you really want me gone! I never meant to hurt you! Not after that! Not after your confession!' she was silent for a bit, but she replied in a tired tone, not showing a hint of frustration. She really had been around this man too long; she was even becoming as stoic as he was. "No. I suppose not, goodbye Sesshoumaru." 'Goodbye' She grabbed her purse from the near-by couch and slowly walked away towards the door. She quickly opened the large oak and shut herself out, the freezing cold air burrowing straight down and into the deepest depths of her bones. She buried her face into her hands and silently wept. 'He hadn't stopped me. He said that he loved me, yet he didn't want me to stay...why?' Why her? Why now? Why... this? She looked around her. 'God!' she quickly scampered off of Sesshoumaru's porch as a wind quickly brought her back to reality. 'I forgot my coat! I'll be waiting till the pigs fly and I'm an uncle before I'd go back in and get it. I'd look so stupid, heh! He'd probably already install a bolt for the door by the time I'd get the damned thing back!

'You're a big girl now Kagome. A little cold can't bring you down!' she thought pain stakingly sp? chewing on her bottom lip to hold back the tears. 'If I had a chance, or a choice for that matter, I'd behead the weatherman over and over again! Winter's till another week, eh? Made me laugh.' She was acting upon instinct, rambling on in her head, walking in the wrong direction, instinct, that had to have been it.

A wind blew up sending her hair in all directions, 'Oh what a perfect day for spring wear, neh?' She had decided, tank tops go away when it gets cold in summer, even if she wore fishnet underneath. It sure didn't help. Midnight seemed to be drawing closer and closer, even though she had left time before the sun could set, now the only light she had was from the stars and spacious park lights. 'Wait... A park?' she had finally looked around at her surroundings realizing that was exactly were she was, and she hated parks. They were just too deserted, and that's where she had been dumped off at. Her eyes seemed to cloud over in remembrance. That summer day, on her way to the store, it seemed like such a wonderfully perfect perfect day...Kagome sat down on a near by bench as the memories were too painful to remember without some support. That was right...he had helped her through her memories last time. The memories that almost ruined her life, the one's that made her forget even herself.

"Hey mom!" she had called out to her mother over the vacuums roar. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, I won't be out too late, promise!" she said having slammed the door shut tightly behind her. ----Oh, how stupidly young she had been. Going out alone. Purposely talking when she had specifically known that her mother wouldn't properly hear her---how she had avoided a conversation and explanation. How she was so extremely stupid, and she suffered greatly for it as well.

She mostly had remembered how bright and sunny it had been. It was odd, mostly since this was most likely the worst memory of her life, but she remembered it. Almost perfectly actually. Birds had chirped above her head as warm summer winds blew through her bangs. She was almost sixteen at the time, and it was also her last memory with that certain hair style. She had walked down a block, looking behind her to make sure that Souta wasn't following her. She passed by the beautiful apartments and the family gardens. She really did love it here in Japan. 'So perfect.'

----Kagome let a tear fall down her pale cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself. She really hated the cold weather; it ruined everything. It was practically Mother Natures' twin acting as an 'assassin'-killing her sisters hard seasonal labor of beautiful glory.

------"This is a hold up! Anyone that moves will be shot! Empty the register! Hurry up now!" --- more tears rolled down her face as she thought of the convenient store robbery. She had only wanted to get a present for her mothers' Birthday. - The main 'hotshot' looked around and grabbed Kagome by her hair, yanking her shocked face forward. "Empty it or this kids' brains blown everywhere will be your mess to clean."

The sales clerk man nodded vigorously as he poured the whole drawer into the out stretched bag. The robber winked at Kagome and dragged her along behind him. It had been a matter of hours before she had been noticed as 'missing' and was found in a park around midnight, beaten till her memories were questionable and her life on the line, seemingly somewhat ironic to her current status.

Kagome looked around her, the park light above her flickered a moment before going out. Kagome sighed to herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. Maybe it was a good thing that her skirt was longer that her other ones. At least this one went to her knees. She quickly began to walk away from the dark and followed what she believed was the direction that she had originally came in. She adapted to the lack of light, the wind in her ears and the perfect, peaceful . . . silence . . .? Her ears practically perked up as she strained to hear once again. Maybe it was her imagination? A stick cracked from behind her as she quickly spun around, disliking the situation already.

"Who's there? I'm not stupid! I know some one's there, I'm not deft ya know!"

A small snicker whisked up the her ears, and for even the briefest of moments, she could've swore that she had seen the glow of crimson eyes.

A/N at least it's a start! And I hope I reallly do hope, that my chapters will be this, or longer than this in the future R&R!


	2. The night watchman

The wind howled, but it wasnt the wind that chilled her bones, but fear. Kagome began to walk backwards shaking her head in denial. 'no..' she mouthed silently to herself, her throat suddeltly turned dry and scratchy. She felt as if the wind was suffocating her, cutting off her air supply. Her eyes were wide, frantically searching in the dark for the hidden 'thing.' She became dizzy with frantic thoughts, repeating 'no..no..no..' to herself, terrified. 'Sesshoumaru came last time!' her mind screamed, 'where's Sesshoumaru..why..isn't he here?..' He would've never let me go out like 'this', alone..' her thoughts cut off as she abruptly stepped on a stick, cracking it in the dead silence. She screamed as she tumbled backwards, screaming 'NOOO' and she hid her face from a sudden light.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the man asked her kindly. "You're not hurt at all, are you?" Kagome opened one of her tightly shut eyes, realizing suddenly that it had just been the night patrol man, doing his rounds.

"I..I'm fine." Kagome half heartedly smiled to the man, "You just startled me is all. Where you on the path long?" she asked as he helped her to her feet. He must've been the one whom she had heard before.

"Path?" asked the man surprised, "There's no paths around here, were you lost?"startled, Kagome quickly looked around her, and sure enough, there were no paths. In fact, she was standing close to the mini information center;a cabin, where the maps and help could be located.

she had walked way off from any lit up paths, more or less, any paths that had benches on them. She felt like she had missed a mini section of her life, as if she had just 'skipped' over it, as if it hadn't really happened..

'that's kind of like on my way to the park. I jsut showed up. I wonder if I was walking backwards the whole time?' Kagome thought about it, realizing that she couldnt even remember HOW she really HAD walked to where ever she was at, where ever that was. The man gave her a worried look, she still hadn't answered him.  
"No..I mean, well, sortof." Kagome didn't know exactly if she could count herself as lost or not. She almost knew where she was, that counted for something, right? Plus, she had'nt been home in a long..long..time.

She had actually moved in with Sesshoumaru a bit over a year ago, so she had no place to stay. Going home now, late late in the night..it just didn't seem like the best idea after proving to her mother how mature she was to be moving out..even though she was only going to be 17 soon now.  
"Sortof? If you need any help at all, I'll be in there," the night man pointed to the cabin. "I can even give you directions! It is my part time job, anyways." The man smiled at her, kindly. It almost lit a place in Kagomes heart. almost. But Kagome did smile gratefully at the mystery man, he had at least made her feel a little bit better.  
"Part time job?" Kagome suddenly asked thinking thoughtfully.  
"Oh, yes. You dont really get paid much for working at a place like a park, ya know? So it's basically me volunteering and receiving a little 'donation' once in a while." he replied and warmly winked at Kagome. "Miss, would you like some coffee?" he suddenly looked her up and down in disaproving pity. "You do look awfully cold."

Kagome nodded in a very thankful agree-ance as he led her inside. All of a sudden her face 'lit-up' and she stopped in the doorway, "I'm sorry!" Kagome abruptly bowed, " My name's Kagome, what's yours, sir?" she asked the man nicely.

"Oh- mine? That's true. there's no need for 'miss' and 'sir's is there? The Names Kouga. Pleasure to meet you." He took her hand, frigid with cold, and led her to a nice, warm fire, where he went off and made them a steamy cup of coffee. The arouma filled the cozy little 'home' and a spark lit in her heart, when she wasn't even looking. 


	3. and yet he waited

His eyebrow twitched in agitation. The only noise that could be heard was the constant ticking of the clock. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again, 2a.m it now read. he gave off a deep sigh of frustration. 'Where could that girl have gone! It wasn't like she had any other place to stay! Coatless, as a matter of fact!' Half expecting her to be there, he flung the front door open and looked around, resulting with it being slammed shut again.  
He stomped around the house, moping, then flung himself back onto his sofa and shut his eyes again, the ticking clock sound breaking the sudden silence. This unusual and pre-teen behavior of a middle school girl continued untill he actually fell asleep, exhausted by his own antics.  
But he refused, he REFUSED to go look for her! His own proud ego too much, even from his aching heart. How he wished she would've come back, the same way she would've if he would have said that to her two years ago. Sesshoumaru had a light smile on his lips as he silently dozed, a 14 year old Kagome stomping out of the door in his mind then flinging it back open screamign "LIKE HELL I'D JUST LEAVE!" and they'd scream at each other with such violent passion that at the end they'd be holding each other trying to stop each other from laughing.

But, the sleeping Sesshoumaru still hadn't noticed, good times never really seem to last in reality. But Kagome had matured, and she didn't really act as childish with her anger as she once did, but for Sesshoumaru it wasn't childish at all. It was the only way he could act the way he had, and his cold exterior that he originally had, had rubbed off onto Kagome, and Kagome onto Sesshoumaru.  
But this time, he blew it. He knew it too, it was one of the main reasons that he hadn't looked for her. He was so very much afraid of being the stoic demon he had been before, especially when he had a taste of what life was really like. So he slept, and dreamed of her as if she were still beside him dreaming of him as well. But his dreams would've never have let him know that she was sleeping in the same home as another man, and that one day she could choose, 'Another for a mate.'

A/N my thoughts for the next chapter D

As an outsider may look in on the situation, you could only assume that The girl left the guy and found an even better man w/o even trying. But if the guy she already left was nothign without her, do you really think that someone would let themselves turn into nothing w/o a fight?

yah. I think I might have a jealousy thing go on a bit later, hmm? Thank you guys so, SO much! I feel as if I'm writing this story on a whim, no real plot in mind but a think as a go kind of thing. I work off of the motivation you guys bring me. Untill the other day I hadn't written in TWO YEARS. I actually switched off to poems for a while D thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! give me your guys' ideas, thoughts, etc.. you might help me out with compleating this fanfictin!

sorry for the short chapter, this is only a little piece, I know ) but it's Sesshhhoumarus point of view

who wants to know why she left? a raise of hands?

333Loonaboo333 


End file.
